


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by SailorLestrade



Series: Phobias [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hero!Mycroft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg hates spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Mycroft came home from a long day at work, ready to loosen his tie and relax. He was supposed to have the day of with his loving Greg, but there were some complications in another country that he had to deal with. But now he was home. They would order in, relax, and maybe have a little fun later on. Mycroft smiled to himself as he walked in the front door.

When he walked into the main room, he almost fell over laughing. In the middle of the room was Greg, sitting up on a stool, drinking a soda and holding the television remote in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Mycroft asked. Greg looked over at him.

“There is something terrible in our bathroom. I’m just avoiding it all. At least until you got home.” Greg responded. Mycroft set down his briefcase and walked into their grand bathroom. Greg slipped of the stool and followed him. He stayed a little ways back though. “Do you see it? It’s horrible!”

Mycroft peered into the tub. There at the bottom of it was a hairy spider. Mycroft looked at Greg.

“You’re scared of the spider in the bathtub?” He asked, trying so hard not to start laughing. Greg glared at him.

“Spiders are the worst things ever! I deal with drug dealers and murderers or Sherlock when he’s low on nicotine, but I WILL NOT deal with a spider!” Greg said. Mycroft laughed. He turned on the water and washed the spider down the drain. Normally, he set them free, but this one would’ve been near impossible to get out without smashing it. He turned back to look at Greg.

“You’re safe my dear.” He said, with a big smile on his face. Greg glared at him.

“Enjoy it now, but when there’s a mouse around, I’ll have the last laugh!” Greg said. But Mycroft was too busy laughing to even care.

The End


End file.
